The present invention relates to turf aerating devices having reciprocating or rolling aerating tines for withdrawing turf cores, and specifically relates to a side-ejecting tine for such a device.
Conventional turf aerators are provided in either a reciprocating or rolling format, the former where a plurality of vertically depending tines are linearly arrayed for reciprocating vertical action in and out of the turf. The rolling type of turf aerator involves a generally horizontal reel assembly from which a plurality of tines extend radially to be projected into the turf upon axial rotation of the reel. Both types of turf aerators are used for aerating or ventilating turf such as the greens of golf courses, lawns and the like.
Aerator tines commonly have a generally tubular shape with a tapered hollow point designed so that a portion of turf and soil enters the bottom of the tine and is ejected through the top of the tine, either through its own frangible nature or as a subsequent core or portion of soil enters at the bottom. A common problem with such tines, especially when used in sticky clay soils, is that the soil core tends to stick to the inside of the tine, clogging the tine so that no soil can eject through the top. This clogging greatly impedes the efficiency of the aerating device.
One attempted solution to this problem of tine clogging is to open up one side of the tine beginning from a short distance above the tine bottom, so that the core may readily escape therefrom. In such open-sided tines, it is preferable to have an opening at least as long as the core of soil that is being removed, and preferably longer, for easy core ejection from the tine. U.S. Pat. No. 2,638,043 discloses a core aerating machine having a plurality of vertically depending tines, the tines being open on one side thereof and having a flattened upper portion adapted to be secured to a horizontal bracket on the device. However, a significant drawback to such a design is that when open-sided tines of this type are mounted to the aerator itself, and the mounting bracket is located above the side-ejecting opening, the tine is rendered long and weak, and susceptible to breakage when used in hard ground or when the tines encounter tree roots.
Thus, there is a need for a core aerating tine which has sufficient structural rigidity to be used in hard or clayey ground and where tree roots are present, and which ejects cores in a manner which does not clog or otherwise interfere with the operation of the machine.